Konoha's Fiery Leaves
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Naruto AU: Con el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi es tiempo de que los ninjas sientan cabezas y avancen en la nueva etapa de sus vidas. Oportunidad que aprovechara cierto ninja distraído para formar su deseada familia con aquella persona que le confesó sus más profundos sentimientos. Advertencia! Final alternativo del capítulo 700 de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Los siguientes personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores:**

 **1-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **2-Annria2002: "Ria Uzumaki"**

 **3-Hayley566: "Minato Uzumaki"**

 **Aviso:**

 **NO leas si te gusto el final de Naruto y su subsecuente "Gaiden". Algunos elementos del final de la historia original se mantendrán, mientras otros serán descartados/modificados de forma inmediata para fines del fic.**

* * *

"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única" Jorge Luis Borges

 **Naruto Uzumaki: edad 17**

-"¡Itetete! …" chillaba Naruto adolorido mientras Sakura le colocaba su nueva prótesis en su brazo derecho.

-"¡Oh vamos, deja de quejarte! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que experimentaste en batalla" lo reprochó su amiga mientras le aseguraba el implante que reemplazaría su extremidad faltante.

-"Jeje…no tienes que ser tan dura conmigo, Sakura-chan" respondió el rubio un poco avergonzado, luego recostó su cabeza en el cabezal cuidadosamente y miró hacia la puerta que llevaba a la salida de la habitación, donde todos sus amigos esperaban ansiosos el resultado de su operación; todos incluyendo **ella**.

-Por años pasó desapercibida; a menos desde su punto de vista. Siempre tan callada, tímida e introvertida cuando estaba con el grupo o cerca de él. Sin embargo, en dos oportunidades muy significativas para él, la joven demostró tener la valentía y el coraje de pararse a su lado y apoyarlo en sus sueños sin importar cuán absurdo sonaban.

 _Era justo como le dijo a su difunto padre. Cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas, él era un completo inexperto._

-"Deberías hablar con ella" mencionó Sakura muy seria.

-"¿Huh?" musitó Naruto confundido a pesar de que la había escuchado claramente.

-"Sabes de lo que hablo, no puedes fingir que nada ocurrió" le dijo, lo que dejó al rubio pensativo por unos minutos.

* * *

"Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección" Antoine de Saint-Exupery

 **Naruto Uzumaki: edad 19**

 **Hinata Hyūga: edad 18**

-El sol estaba radiante ese día de verano. La suave y fresca brisa recorría toda la enérgica Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Incluso en lugares silenciosos como el cementerio se podía sentir el cálido vigor de sus habitantes.

-Eran días como estos los que aprovechaba la joven kunoichi Hinata (heredera de la rama principal del **Clan Hyūga** ) para visitar a su difunto primo Neji, quien murió durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-"Buenos días, Neji-nii san" lo saludó la joven con una sonrisa, luego se hincó para colocar un hermoso ramo de girasoles que Ino le había hecho sobre la tumba de su primo.

-En el momento que Hinata puso el arreglo floral al costado del sepulcro, el viento sopló muy fuerte de forma repentina (levantando un poco su largo cabello azul oscuro y las hojas caídas de los árboles).

 _Uno podría pensar que fue una corriente de aire inesperada, pero estaría equivocado ya que la fuerte brisa se encargó de preparar el ambiente para los dos jóvenes._

-"¡Hi-Hinata!" titubeó un ruborizado Naruto, sorprendido de ver a su amiga en el cementerio.

-"¡Naruto-kun!" respondió ella con la misma expresión, pasmada al ver a la persona por la cual había desarrollado un profundo afecto.

-"¡Lo-lo siento, no quise molestarte! ¡Puedo volver más tarde si quieres!" dijo el rubio avergonzado mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra trató, inútilmente, de ocultar un ramo de diferentes tipos de flores.

-"¡No-no, por favor! ¡Puedes estar aquí si quieres Naruto-kun!" objetó la joven rápidamente con el fin de hacer sentir cómodo a su compañero ninja con su presencia.

-Minutos más tarde, luego de que ambos jóvenes pagaran su debido respeto por Neji, intercambiaron sonrisas cálidas antes de admirar el cielo despejado y los tranquilos alrededores. No obstante, pronto, el incómodo silencio afectó a los dos nerviosos ninjas quienes tenían mucho que decirse.

-"¡Na, Naruto-kun! Yo…" pero antes que Hinata pudiera continuar con lo que parecía ser su confesión amorosa, Naruto se le adelantó con la suya.

-"¿Recuerdas aquella lección en la academia? ¿Cuándo nos preguntaron con quién querríamos estar si fuera el último día de la tierra? Yo no escribí ningún nombre porque no conocía a mis padres y no tenía amigos. Pero ahora lo sé, quiero estar contigo. A partir de ahora, quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días hasta que muera contigo, y sólo contigo, Hinata" le confesó Naruto desde el fondo de su corazón, aún si sonaba algo ridículo desde su punto de vista.

-"Naruto-kun…" murmuró la joven kunoichi ruborizada en el momento que sintió la mano derecha del rubio aferrada a su mano izquierda. No queriendo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ella giró hacia él (quedando de frente al rubio) y tomó su mano izquierda con su mano derecha. Fue así como ambos ninjas terminaron con las manos juntas y miradas fijas llena de pasión.

-"Naruto-kun…desde hace mucho te he admirado a tus espaldas con temor, pero a partir de ahora me gustaría…no, ¡quiero estar a tu lado también hasta el final! ¡Por eso deseo que aceptes mis sentimientos hacia ti de la misma forma!" declaró la ya no tan tímida Hinata, quien esperaba haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente para atraer a Naruto hacia ella.

-"Lo haré, **¡De veras!** ( **1** )"exclamó Naruto muy feliz, haciendo uso de su lema favorito el cual complació a Hinata en el fondo de su corazón. Acto seguido, ambos ninjas se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que sus cálidos cuerpos estuvieron juntos; luego intercambiaron su primer beso de amor después de tanto tiempo.

 _Fue así como Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga sellaron su pacto de devoción el uno por el otro. Un profundo afecto que prometía un futuro brillante para ellos y sus hijos a los que pronto criarían en el nuevo mundo ninja que estaba empezando a tomar forma._

* * *

 **1-Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los siguientes personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores:**

 **1-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **2-Annria2002: "Ria Uzumaki"**

 **3-Hayley566: "Minato Uzumaki"**

 **Aviso:**

 **NO leas si te gusto el final de Naruto y su subsecuente "Gaiden". Algunos elementos del final de la historia original se mantendrán, mientras otros serán descartados/modificados de forma inmediata para fines del fic.**

* * *

"Una casa será fuerte e indestructible cuando esté sostenida por estas cuatro columnas: padre valiente, madre prudente, hijo obediente, hermano complaciente" Confucio

 **Naruto Uzumaki: edad 23**

 **Hinata** **Hyūga: edad 22**

 **Ria Uzumaki: edad 4**

 **Minato Uzumaki: edad 2 y medio**

-A pocos minutos de las nueve de la noche, en una acogedora casa de grandes proporciones, una pequeña familia esperaba ansiosa la llegada del hombre de la casa después de su larga misión en un país vecino que había sido afectado antes y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi ( **1** ) **.**

 **-** Conforme las pequeñas manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente, un impaciente pequeño de cabello rubio claro con cola de caballo y curiosos ojos blancos (casi lila, sin pupilas) anhelaba la llegada de su padre intranquilamente; sentimiento que demostraba mediante de su constante caminar por la sala de un lado a otro.

 _El nombre de ese jovencito era Ria, Ria Uzumaki, el primer hijo varón y descendiente del Clan Hyūga concebido por Naruto y Hinata luego de que los dos contrajeran matrimonio a los pocos años subsecuentes._

-"¿Por qué se está tardando tanto?" se preguntó el joven Uzumaki ansioso mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda.

-"Tienes que ser paciente Ria. Tu padre dijo que haría todo lo posible por llegar antes de tu hora de dormir" le recordó su afectuosa madre desde un cómodo sofá. Una vez dicho esto, Hinata pudo volver a centrar su atención en el pequeño individuo de cabello azul oscuro y ojos blancos (casi verdes, sin pupilas) que se movía entre sus brazos animadamente.

 _Minato Uzumaki, su segundo hijo varón y próximo en la línea de sucesión del Clan Hyūga después de Ria, fue otra bendición que llegó a la vida de Naruto y Hinata no hace mucho. Por consiguiente, el rubio decidió honrar el alma de su padre al llamarlo igual que a él._

-"Lo sé-lo sé…" repitió Ria con cierto disgusto antes de arrojarse al sofá derrotado. "Sólo quiero enseñarle a papá cuánto he avanzado en mi entrenamiento ninja" añadió un poco deprimido mientras veía el tiempo correr en el reloj.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Ria. Tu padre y yo te seguiremos amando sin importar el tipo de ninja que te conviertas" lo reconfortó Hinata cálidamente; esperando aliviar las preocupaciones de su hijo mayor.

-Uno podría pensar que el joven Uzumaki estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua sin necesidad, pero no era así. En su mundo, conformado por sus jóvenes compañeros ninjas, la mayoría de ellos ya demostraba su afinidad por un tipo de Jutsu en específico. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso de Ria ya que, por alguna razón, tuvo algunos problemas cuando trató de destacarse en el área de Ninjutsu (el tipo de Jutsu que usaba su padre) lo cual deprimió al joven Uzumaki.

-En vista de este inconveniente que no sólo acongojaba a su hijo, sino que también lo inhabilitaba de cualquier actividad ninja, Naruto y Hinata decidieron que la mejor solución sería que Ria tratara de especializarse en las técnicas pertenecientes al Clan Hyūga.

-"Bababa-yahaha!" balbuceaba el pequeño e inocente Minato mientras extendía sus cortos brazos hacia su hermano mayor con alegría.

-"Jeje, parece que Minato también está entusiasmado por ver cuán fuerte te has vuelto" dijo Hinata entre risitas después de ver y sentir la efusividad de su hijo en su regazo.

-"¡Je!" sonrió Ria enérgicamente mostrando sus dientes blancos. A los ojos de su madre, era una sonrisa llena de energía (muy similar a la de su esposo cuando apenas era un joven genin).

-"¡Así es Minato, tu hermano mayor será el ninja con las mejores técnicas del Byakugan de todos!" comentó Ria con júbilo al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas a su risueño hermanito en el aire.

-"¡Ya llegué!" dijo una voz masculina conocida por todos los habitantes de la casa.

-"¡Papá!" exclamó el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki con regocijo.

 _No hace falta decir que aquella noche fue una de las más animadas en la casa de los Uzumaki._

* * *

"El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día" Leon Battista Alberti

 **Naruto Uzumaki: edad 26**

 **Hinata Hyūga: edad 25**

 **Ria Uzumaki: edad 7**

 **Minato Uzumaki: edad 6**

-Desde su nominación como séptimo Hokage de la aldea, la vida de Naruto comenzó a dar sus giros esperados. Ahora, con las vidas de los ninjas de la Hoja sobre sus hombros; más su juramento de cambiar el mundo para mejor, el rubio tenía menos tiempo libre para descansar o pasar tiempo con su adorada esposa y sus maravillosos hijos.

-Una de las cosas que Naruto mas odiaba era llevar el trabajo de Hokage a su casa porque sentía al hacerlo sólo preocupaba a su familia más. Sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo otra opción. Aún si había logrado grandes avances unificando las cinco naciones y mejorado las condiciones de vida de las pequeñas aldeas ocultas dentro de dichos grandes países, existía un potencial peligro del otro lado del océano.

-Gracias a la ayuda de un buen amigo suyo ( **2** ), los rumores sobre un país altamente industrializado y con las mismas extensiones territoriales que el País del Fuego (tal vez más) llegaron a sus oídos. Al principio esto no sonó preocupante para los cinco líderes del continente ninja, hasta que se reveló un detalle alarmante: **Producción masiva de armamento militar**.

 _Lo menos que Naruto quería era que este país tratara de declarar una guerra en contra del continente Shinobi. Su corazón quedaría destrozado si se veía obligado a ver a sus dos hijos formar parte de un conflicto bélico similar al que él estuvo años atrás._

-"Mnnn? ¿Papá?" preguntó Minato soñoliento mientras rascaba sus ojos verdes.

-"¡Oh, Minato! ¿Qué haces despierto?" indagó Naruto sorprendido luego de ver a su hijo menor fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche.

-"Ummm, quería un vaso de leche" respondió el adormilado joven antes de dar un gran bostezo.

-"¿Y tú que haces levantado?" añadió Minato un poco curioso.

-"¡O-oh! Estaba terminando de revisar algunos documentos antes de ir a la cama" le respondió rápidamente su padre al mismo tiempo que fingía ordenar su papeleo.

-"¿Trabajo de Hokage?" preguntó el joven Uzumaki impresionado con sus pálidos ojos verdes exaltados.

 _El repentino cambio de ánimo de su hijo menor no sorprendió a Naruto en lo más mínimo. Desde que se había vuelto el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, Minato desarrolló un particular interés y admiración por su padre, y el cargo que ahora ejercía. Incluso, hasta podía decirse que su entendimiento del rol del líder era mucho más profundo y realista que el que tenía su hijo mayor Ria._

-"Son sólo algunos informes y cartas de los otros líderes, nada importante" señaló Naruto con indiferencia, esperando convencer a su hijo que todo estaba bajo control.

-"¡¿Nada importante?! ¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" exclamó Minato agitado mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre para revisar dichos documentos sin importancia; ignorando el hecho que Naruto, hábilmente, se aseguró que aquel informe inquietante quedará lejos del alcance de su hijo.

-"¡Aún si parecen cosas sin importancia para ti, para los ninjas de las otras aldeas es diferente! ¿Qué pasó con lo que nos dijiste sobre: por cada pequeño logro que alcanzaras, estarías más cerca de crear un mundo donde todos pudieran coexistir por igual?". Fue en ese momento que Naruto se quedó sin habla.

-Cierto, esas fueron sus exactas palabras para sus dos pequeños hijos una vez que finalizó su ceremonia de nombramiento como nuevo Hokage. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que uno de sus descendientes asimilaría el peso de tal declaración con completa anhelación ya que, honestamente hablando, Naruto sabía que esos logros no le llegarían de la noche a la mañana así de fácil; era algo mucho más complicado y sabía que sus hijos no tenían la madurez suficiente para entenderlo.

-"Je" sonrió el rubio, orgulloso del hijo que llevaba el nombre de su padre.

-"Tienes razón Minato. Hago esto por ellos, por el mundo; pero por sobre todo, lo hago por ti, tu hermano y tu madre" le dijo cálidamente al sonriente chico mientras despeinaba su revoltoso cabello azul.

-"¿Te gustaría ayudarme a ordenar este papeleo?" le preguntó un Naruto expectante a su impresionado hijo.

-"¡¿P-puedo hacerlo?!" titubeó Minato pasmado, pero a la vez maravillado de que pudiera contribuir con la aldea y la misión de su padre.

-"Sí, pero sólo por unos minutos. No quiero que tu madre se moleste por hacerte pasar la noche en vela".

-"¡Esta bien!" asintió el chico muy feliz.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

-"¡¿Q-q-qué significa esto?!" exclamó Ria atónito cuando vio a su papá y su pequeño hermano durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

-"Parece que tu padre y Minato tuvieron su propia pijamada anoche" le dijo una comprensiva Hinata mientras cobijaba a su esposo e hijo con una manta.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Si Minato pudo quedarse despierto toda la noche con papá, entonces yo también puedo!" le replicó el mayor de los Uzumaki.

-"Tal vez cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora eres un niño y necesitas dormir tus 10 horas" le respondió su ahora inflexible madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-"¡Pero mamàaa!" se quejó Ria como un niño pequeño al mismo tiempo que la seguía, dejando al Uzumaki padre e hijo descansando tranquilamente.

* * *

 **1-Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia**

 **2-Sasuke Uchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los siguientes personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores:**

 **1-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **2-Annria2002: "Ria Uzumaki"**

 **3-Hayley566: "Minato Uzumaki"**

 **Aviso:**

 **NO leas si te gusto el final de Naruto y su subsecuente "Gaiden". Algunos elementos del final de la historia original se mantendrán, mientras otros serán descartados/modificados de forma inmediata para fines del fic.**

* * *

"Nuestro destino no cambiará mientras nuestros sentimientos sean los mismos" Taruho Inagaki

 **Ria Uzumaki: edad 13**

 **Minato Uzumaki: edad 12**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

-"La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una shiruken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de siete metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria requerida si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Describa también el alcance máximo de la shuriken y explique cómo es que llegó a esa respuesta" leía el joven genin Minato con interés, reflexionando la interrogante.

-"¿De verás leerás todo el día de hoy?" le preguntó su hermano mayor Ria con cierta ironía.

-"Se acercan los exámenes chunin, no un examen de la academia Minato. Los instructores sólo evaluaran fuerza y destreza" añadió el rubio de los hermanos Uzumaki, alabando su capacidad física.

 _Suspiro…_

-"¿Acaso olvidaste cómo fueron las pruebas cuando mamá y papá tenían nuestra edad? A diferencia de ti, planeó asegurarme que no me sorprendan durante el examen" respondió Minato de forma sensata (por no decir severa) antes de escribir la respuesta de dicha pregunta.

 _Bla, bla, bla…_

-"Je, ¿qué pasa Minato? ¿No has estado practicando tu puño suave ( **1** ) durante los entrenamientos con tus compañeros de equipo?" inquirió Ria de forma arrogante.

-"Ustedes los usuarios del taijutsu son tan predecibles; siempre orgullosos de su fuerza física…" comentó el genin de cabello azul oscuro con un tono más serio al mismo tiempo que escribía. Una vez que terminó de resolver la pregunta, guardó sus cuadernos y centró su atención en su orgulloso hermano mayor.

-"Al menos Katashi no es tan bocón como tú y Yuriye es una gran usuaria del ninjutsu de rayo. Tienen suerte de que ella mantenga su equipo balanceado" señaló Minato con cierto engreimiento.

-"¡Ja! ¡Yuriye sabe que es la más afortunada por estar con los dos ninjas más populares de toda la academia!" presumió Ria de forma creída.

 _Aunque espero que no se enteré que estoy diciendo esto_. _**Gulp**_ _, sino…_

-"Pero no te preocupes hermanito, estar después de tu hermano mayor no es tan malo. Es parte del ciclo natural de la vida" añadió jovialmente.

-"¿No estarás tratando de convencerme para que baje la guardia y convenza a mis amigos que hagan lo mismo? Te lo advierto Ria, acepté esa tontería del hermano mayor y el menor por mucho tiempo para que deje que me derrotes ahora durante los exámenes chunin" respondió Minato de forma irónica, pero a la vez desafiante.

 _Además, Toshi se ha esforzado mucho estos días creando nuevos diseños para mejorar sus marionetas y Shiori ha avanzado con sus jutsus de agua. Aunque desearía que también lo hiciera con sus horribles chistes..._

-"Jejeje, eso espero. No seríamos los hermanos Uzumaki sino llegamos a la final juntos" dijo Ria muy sonriente mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Minato para darle una sacudida amigable.

-"¡Así es! ¡Ustedes dos deben asegurar sus puestos en la gran final!" comentó Kasumi, la animada joven que también era la dueña del puesto de ramen que había pasado de generación en generación (empezando por su abuelo Teuchi).

-"No sólo por ustedes, también por sus padres, en especial el Hokage, quien es uno de nuestros mejores clientes desde hace años; pero por sobre todo Ichiraku. ¡No se olviden de promocionar este lugar durante los exámenes, de acuerdo!" les exigió la vigorizada joven mientras les entregaba los respectivos ramen a sus dos jóvenes clientes favoritos.

 _Un ramen de tipo_ _ **Shio**_ _para Ria y uno de tipo_ _ **Tsukemen**_ _para Minato_

-"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos Kasumi-nee san!" asintió el Uzumaki de cabello azul oscuro con una sonrisa.

-"¡Jamás olvidaríamos el mejor lugar de ramen de todos Nee-san!" añadió el hermano mayor con júbilo.

 _¡Itadakimasu! (x2)_

 _¡Bienvenidos a Ichiraku ramen!_

 _¡Oh! ¡Katashi, Toshi!_

 _No puedo creer que nos hayan invitado a comer ramen dos días seguidos… ¿no se cansan?_

 _¿Dónde está Shiori?_

 _Probablemente comprando más figuras coleccionables en el centro comercial con las chicas_

 _¡Muy bien Katashi, más te vale dar todo lo que tienes durante los exámenes chunin!_

 _No tienes que gritar Ria, estoy aquí_

 _Nosotros también estaremos preparados ¿no es así?_

 _¡Sí! No sabrán que los golpeo, literalmente_

 _¡Jajajaja!_

 **Mientras…**

?: Míralos, tan felices y crédulos. ¡Blagh! Me provocan nauseas.

?: ¿Estás celosa de la amistad que comparten Asami?

Asami: ¡¿Ce-celosa yo?! ¡No digas estupideces Tatsuya, yo jamás me acercaría a esos idiotas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!

Tatsuya: ¿En serio? Es curioso, porque pensé que estabas desarrollando afecto por uno de los hijos del Hokage basándome en la forma en que lo veías durante las clases.

Asami: ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡Yo jamás…!

?: Ya es suficiente, los dos.

Asami: Lo-lo siento…

Tatsuya: …oye Iori, lo he estado pensando. ¿No crees que sería problemático para nosotros si usas alguno de tus kekkei genkai durante los exámenes chunin?

Iori: Te preocupas demasiado Tatsuya. Recuerda que mi padre ( **2** ) y el Hokage tienen estrechas relaciones. De no ser así, él jamás nos hubiera aceptado en la aldea.

Tatsuya: Supongo que tienes razón en ese punto.

Iori: _Pronto…ese lugar al lado del rostro del séptimo será mío, y no dejare que ninguno de los hijos del hokage me lo arrebate._

* * *

 **1-Jūken**

 **2-Sasuke Uchiha**


End file.
